Rocky Doesn't Remember
by Leo Marie Octavian
Summary: Kind of a "sequel" to my 'Columbia Doesn't Regret' fic. Can stand alone, however.   Rated for implied slash and such.


_I'm just seven hours old._

_Truly beautiful to behold._

_And somebody should be told_

_My libido hasn't been controlled._

_Now the only thing I've come to trust,_

_Is an orgasmic rush of lust._

_Rose tint my world,_

_keeps me safe from my trouble and pain._

_..._

Love, that was all I felt. Love for my creator. Doctor Frank-n-Furter, prince of Transsexual, Transylvania. He was the man I loved.

I hadn't even been alive for longer than an hour, and I had already witnessed murder, angst and most of all, love. Frank, he took me places no one else could even dream of going, but it all went spiralling down as fast as it came. Janet, the blonde female who witnessed my creation, she seduced me, and I felt something new. I was torn between my love, and my lover.

We're sitting at the dinner table, eating some type of meat. The red-head, Columbia, gestures for me to use the knife and fork. Reluctantly, I set the meat on my plate and pick up my knife.

Frank says a few things, and then the old man, a fellow scientist I think, tells him something, but I'm not paying attention. Janet is exchanging glances with her male companion and me, and it makes me smile. Columbia shouts someone's name, and Frank turns his electro-knife towards her, and she sits back in her chair, looking upset.

The old man begins to sing, and Columbia leaves the room. The next thing I know, Frank tears the table cloth away from the table to reveal a mutilated and chopped up body. The scientist in the wheelchair backs up, shocked. Janet's male friend stands up and Janet comes running towards me. She cowers in my arms, and I smile, looking at Frank for approval. After all, he had a taste at her, and I was showing it was my turn now.

Franks gasps and tears me away from Janet, and I'm temporarily glad, because I think he's taking me back to the bedroom. I may have enjoyed Janet, but Frank was my first. He slaps Janet, and she runs. He follows, and leaves me here with the others. Janet's friend and the crippled scientist head for the elevator, and Riff Raff and Magenta, Frank's servants are laughing their heads off. I watch them temporarily, and then set off after my two lovers.

When I arrive in the laboratory, I see three new naked statues. I want to ask Frank if they're gifts for me, but I couldn't speak. One of the statues is Janet.

I bury my head in my fist and look away from Frank, upset. I had trusted him. And now what? My female friend gets punished?

I prepare to go to Frank and question him, when I realize I can't move...

I regain consciousness and realize I'm dancing across a lit-up stage, dressed in strange clothing. Others were around me, but they weren't moving. Suddenly I'm singing, but not freely. I'm singing against my will.

I try to recall any past events, but my mind draws up blank. The only thing I can remember is my name, Rocky. Suddenly, a man dressed similarly to me leaps into a pool on the stage and I'm willed to follow. Where am I?

I feel attracted towards him, but I didn't know who he was at all. Was that normal?

He rises up on my shoulders and bursts into song. I help him out of the pool, but why, I do not know. Shortly, I follow him and soon I'm lost in the song again. Who was he?

Two other oddly dressed people barge in, armed with some sort of weapon. They aim it for the attractive man, but a short red-head I danced along side with screams and intercepts their shot. She dies almost instantly. I grow worried for the man, because I don't believe he's done anything wrong.

He tries to escape, but they shoot him, and the curtains collapse on him. I run to him, obviously upset. But why, I can't remember. I pick his body up and begin to run away. The two gun-wielding people shoot at me, but somehow the beams do not affect me. I carry his body around the pool and up a ladder. About midway, my grip on the handles loosens, and I fall.

Here I was, in strange clothing, feel attracted to another man and carrying his dead body up a ladder, which I fall off of. I know I'm going to die, but I try to recall anything about why I was doing this.

I try to remember.

I try.

And I try.

And I-

* * *

**AN:**

Remember how I love Rocky Horror? Remember how I also NEVER write about it? Haa. Well, I wrote this back when I wrote my Columbia fic. I didn't really want to upload anything else, even though I wrote a third one from Brad's perspective... I dunno, this one isn't as satisfying to me as the other one is. BUT I hope you like it anyway! :D

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Rocky Horror. Dude. In all honesty, I shouldn't even know about it. LOL.


End file.
